Zodiac Xiaolin Titans Go!
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: It's that time again, it's time for the CYH to take place! And this time the Xiaolin monks, Teen Titans and Zodiac were all invited! Who will win? Will new friendships rise? Will new rivalries come to be? Will there be new love? more info inside
1. The copresidents and their guest proble

Before we begin the story I would like to share the following things:

-my characters' appearances

-parings (TON of those…)

Just want to do this before we begin!

**Characters:**

Acacia (Aries) –

Hair: blonde hair in braids that is below her shoulders about three inches.

Eyes: grey

Powers: Levitation

Abilities: Can withstand fire.

Erika (Taurus) –

Hair: short blonde with an orange headband.

Eyes: dark blue

Powers: Invisibility and able to produce invisible and visible force fields.

Abilities: Can heal three times as fast than a normal person.

Phoebe and Phinneas (Gemini) –

Hair: Phoebe- redish brown in a high ponytail. Phinneas- also redish brown and is long for a boy (put in a low ponytail)

Eyes: both green

Powers: can go insanely fast when touching each other.

Abilities: able to fly

Tobias (Cancer) –

Hair: brown and messy

Eyes: brown

Powers: can control water

Abilities: can breathe underwater

Catherine (Leo) -

Hair: short curly blonde

Eyes: light blue

Powers: can turn into ANY member of the CAT family

Abilities: can withstand fire

Gail (Virgo) –

Hair: long blonde with curls at the end

Eyes: blue-grey

Powers: can blow things up instantly with very small pink 'marbles' (they're not actually marbles, but they have the same shape as them), can create angel like wings on her back to fly

Abilities: can heal three times as fast than a normal person

Leila (Libra) –

Hair: brown hair that is below her shoulders and a small portion of her hair is in a ponytail on the left side of her head

Eyes: light blue

Powers: can use the elements fire, air (or wind, whatever you want to call it), water and earth when ever and can heal people

Abilities: able to fly and had enhanced strength

Seth (Scorpio) –

Hair: black and kind of emo hairish

Eyes: green

Powers: teleportation, and can see short flashes of near future events

Abilities: can breathe under water

Keiko (Sagittarius) –

Hair: black and has two buns on each side of her head with some hair coming out from each like pigtails

Eyes: hazel

Powers: can create a bow with her hands and has an unlimited supply of arrows that can catch on fire, freeze or such things like that

Abilities: can withstand fire

Jake (Capricorn) –

Hair: blonde

Eyes: grey

Powers: can move the earth (like Terra) and can go through solid dojects

Abilities: can heal three times as fast than a normal person

Lilith (Aquarius) –

Hair: blue that is down to her waist (originally a red-head)

Eyes: dark blue

Powers: absolute control over weather and can erase minds

Abilities: able to fly and breathe under water

Cecelia (Pisces) –

Hair: red-headed that goes above her waist, curly

Eyes: green

Powers: has a magical flute which can put people to sleep, slowly drain their energy and things such as that, can turn into a mermaid with green fins and can occasionally use other people's powers (those who are not cursed) for a short period of time.

Abilities: can breathe under water

Ian –

Hair: blonde…picture Tamaki's from Ouran High School Host Club

Eyes: light blue

Powers: none…unless you count a sling shot as a power

**Pairings:**

Raimundo/Kimiko

Robin/Starfire

Clay/OC

BeastBoy/OC

Aqualad/OC

Speedy/OC

Cyborg/OC (minor)

OC/OC

OC/OC

OC/OC

OC/OC (maybe…)

Disclaimer (oh man…) : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. They all belong to DC and Cartoonnetwork. _**I DO OWN MY ZODIAC CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO VIVI-RAIKIM14!!!!! **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The co-presidents and their guest problems**

On the island of Glubaria everyone was getting ready for the Competition of Young Heroes (CYH). It was a friendly match to see who was truly the world's greatest hero. It's sort of like the Olympics, there isn't just fighting. There are agility matches, speed matches and other matches as well. It's held every 2 years, and only the best of the best are invited. Last year not even the Teen Titans were invited!

Glubaria is an island exactly 269 miles west of California. Its weather is cool and tropical. It can get some pretty nasty hurricanes and tropical storms during the summer/fall season. During the winter they get colder weather and get a medium amount of snow and in the spring they get the nicest sunny days and the worst thunderstorms. Glubaria itself is a fairly large island with a lot of trees that give a nice portion of shade, plus a large beach with full sunshine and plenty of beautiful waves.

Just less than a half mile from the beach there are two identical hotels. They are both fairly large with 7 floors and are a little darker then the sand on the beach, which is a creamy white color. The hotels are separated for a boy's hotel and a girl's hotel. On the ground floor there is a lovely garden that connects the two hotels, and there is also a bridge on the 3 floor that also connects the two. Where the garden is, there is a conference room where the staff chats about many different things, including who it is that they are inviting.

"So we have Yin and Yang right?" said Maria Cosmo. She is the co-president of the competition. She has short blonde hair, grey eyes and usually wears a red tang top with a knee length red skirt. She refuses to tell anyone her age and hates is when people think they are better then anyone else.

"Yes, should we also invite Nicola?" Elliot Casey said. Elliot is also the co-president of the competition. He has brown hair blue eyes and usually wears his swim trunks and a baggy shirt (usually white with a logo on it).He hates it when people think that because people have some kind of power that they are evil.

"Of course," Maria said. "She has gone into extreme battle a few times. What about Carolina?"

"Sure," Elliot said.

"What about the Guardians of the Pacific? They hardly have any publicity,"

"Maybe, but, maybe they don't want the publicity," Elliot said.

"Good point, we'll get back to them later,"

"Now the one question we always struggle on, the Teen Titans. Should we invite them?" Elliot suggested.

"Hmm, this is always a struggle. Mainly because since Starfire isn't even from Earth. And Raven? Who knows? But I think they have proved themselves after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. And I mean _all_ of the Titans,"

"Well we can't invite them all! So how about just the Titans from Jump City and the Titans East?" Elliot said.

"Sounds good to me!" Maria said.

"So next we have the Xiaolin Monks. Every two years we'll say we'll get back to them and then we don't invite them. So I think they're a go!" Elliot said with enthusiasm.

"Why are you always so exited when their name comes up?" Maria asked.

"I've always wanted to see their dragon Mojo!" Elliot said.

"You mean Dojo?"

"Whatever,"

"So how bout it?" Elliot said loudly.

Maria sighed then said, "Sure, why not,"

"YAY!" Elliot said as Maria laughed.

"Oh," Maria said as her laughter softened. "The Zodiac,"

"So what? Are they a go too?" Elliot questioned still as cherry as usual.

"Well it's just, what if they come and then no one else wants to come?"

"Maria, in one week this entire island will be full of super heroes. If danger comes along with them, I don't think we should be concerned," Elliot said.

Maria sighed again then said, "Alright, why not,"

"Wahoo!" Elliot said. By now Maria had fallen of her chair laughing.

"After two more hours of going through some other heroes (and Maria almost getting a concussion from laughing so hard) they were finally done and ready to send out the invitations.

They had rules that the contestants could bring a maximum of five guests with them. They would have to RSVP as soon as they got the letter by E-mail to Maria. Of course they always just assume that everyone will say yes because this contest is so popular. They rarely got any people who declined the offer but the only times that they did were if say they has some plans made ahead of time or something like that.

The contest lasts for five weeks, and weekends they got off to do whatever they wanted on the island. They also had many activities planed as well. Friday nights were always a blast. The first week there was a talent show, next week they had a game night where they would play fun games on the beach such as Limbo, Twister, egg races, three legged races and even a scavenger hunt. The third week they would board a boat that would take them to a not so far off island with shops so they could, shop. The fourth week they would have a movie night. Then the last week they would board a ship and have a formal dance, there they would announce the winner.

But who will the winner be? Will the competition make live long friends, or enemies? Will the competition create drama for the teams? Will there be any great discoveries, that will change the course of everyone's liv-,"

"Elliot. What the heck are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Talking to myself, creating suspense, narrating our lives!" Elliot said dramatically.

"Well could you stop? It's kind of creepy,"

"Sorry,"

------------------------------

Well, here's a shinny new story for you! The next chapter is more interesting- trust me. And no, 'Six Years Later' is **not** dead! I repeat: **not dead!** I'm just having a bit of writers block with it. I also pre-wrote chapters 1-4 of this story…so yeah. I don't think that it's a good idea for me to upload two stories at once…because I'm not too good with multitasking. And yes, I decided to give my chapters' names instead of Chapter 1, 2 etc..

vivi-raikim14


	2. Where the Letters Are Received

Discalaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. I also don't own Teen Titans (a/n: one word…or two? oO), any of the characters or any sort of weapons or vehicles. They all belong to DC and or Cartoonnetwork. ---The only thing I own is the Zodiac characters.

So…yeah. I have no boring thing to put here today…D:

**Chapter 2: Where the Letters Are Received**

_**or**_

**Where the Titans, Xiaolin Monks and the Zodiac get their letters and when Beast Boy gloats, Omi disses Rai and Ian's feelings are almost hurt. **

The Titans walked through the doors to their living room in Titans Tower after fighting a tough bad guy. The boys all ran to the couch to play their GS2 while Starfire headed to the kitchen to make some of the food from her planet. Raven was still walking up with the mail and when she got to the top she has one package and a ton of mail.

"Cyborg, you got a package from…Capitan Billy's Meat on the Go?" Raven said in confusion.

"Aright my meat is finally here! After two weeks of waiting it's finally here!" Cyborg said ripping open the package.

"How long did you say you were waiting for that meat?" Robin asked.

"Two weeks,"

As he opened the package he immediately took out the delicious looking meat, revealing its foul odor.

"Cyborg I think the meat has gone bad," Starfire said.

Cyborg ignored this as ate all of the meat within one minute.

"Excuse me I have to go gag now," Raven said.

"Me too," Beast Boy said right after.

"Robin, what is 'Congratulations Titans'?" Starfire asked looking at an envelope.

Robin took the envelope at then said, "Holy cow! Is this what I think it is?"

"It's what?" Starfire asked.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin carefully opened the envelope and read out loud what it said.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy screamed.

"I don't believe it!" Cyborg said.

"We're actually invited this year?" Raven said with _some _actual enthusiasm.

"Oh this is most glorious! I cannot wait to meet many other heroes like ourselves!" Starfire said.

"Wow this is amazing. I've always wanted to go to this tournament," Robin said.

"This couldn't get any better! We are going to a tropical island in July and August, competing and making friends with other heroes AND staying at a high class hotel for five, yes five, weeks!" Beast Boy said while jumping for joy.

"Well come one yall, let's get packing!" Cyborg said.

The Titans were all most out of the room when suddenly, "WAIT!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin said.

"I have to call Aqualad and gloat in his face!" Beast Boy said taking out his communicator. "Beast Boy to Aqualad, this is urgent!

"What is it?" Aqualad said over the communicator.

"We got an invite to the CYH!" Beast Boy started. "We get to go to the tropical island of Glubaria for five weeks to compete with other heroes! Bet you wish you were me don't you?"

"Not really," Aqualad said. "We got invited to the CYH too,"

"But, but, but," Beast Boy stuttered. "Well, that means that I will get to beat you in this competition!"

"Unlikely," Aqualad started. "You didn't even get to the second round in the competition the Master of Games held,"

"Well neither did you!"

"Yeah, but the point is you didn't,"

Beast Boy paused for a moment then said, "Oh yeah? Well, you lost to a guy who wears heels!"

"Heard that!" Speedy said in the background.

"So did you even E-mail back your RSVP yet?" Aqualad asked.

"No. Well nice chatting with you buddy," Beast Boy said as he closed the communicator. "So should one of you RSVP, or should I?"

"I'll do it BB, chances are you'll send it to the wrong person anyway," Cyborg said.

He pulled up his E-mail and sent the RSVP to Maria. Then the Titans left to go pack for the competition, as well as the Titans East. Both Teams had decided not to invite anyone else. The rules were that these people can't be super heroes, and since the Titans don't really hang out with anyone that doesn't have super powers they couldn't really invite anyone.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

At the Xiaolin Temple the Monks were just coming back from a Xiaolin Showdown that Raimundo won. They had come back with five Shen Gong Wu including the Monkey Staff, Yang Yo-Yo, Yin Yo-Yo, Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and the Mantis Flip Coin.

They had most of the Shen Gong Wu, but then Jack Spicer raided the vault taking well over half of their Wu. They had gone to Jack Spicer's 'lair' and Rai and Jack had both touched the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman resulting in a Xiaolin Showdown. Rai had the Mantis Flip coin and the Monkey Staff, while Jack had the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's. The game was a maze and whoever got out first won, which was Rai.

"Well done young Monks," Master Fung said as Dojo landed.

"Thank you Master Fung, but it was really Rai who gets the credit," Kimiko said looking up at Rai.

"Yeah he finished that showdown faster then a pig covered with grease running for dinner," Clay said.

"Well then, good job Raimundo. I shall take the Shen Gong Wu to the vault," Mater Fung said taking all the Shen Gong Wu. "Oh and Raimundo, could you please get the letter on the kitchen table. It's for all of you,"

Raimundo left for the kitchen as Master Fung headed for the vault.

"A letter, who could it be from?" Omi asked.

"Maybe it's from his parents," Clay suggested.

"But it's for _all_ of us," Kimiko said.

Raimundo walked up to them with the letter. Omi quickly grabbed the letter from Raimundo.

"Hey!" Raimundo said.

"Sorry Raimundo, but someone as un-skilled as you doesn't deserve this honor," Omi said.

"Oh no, how will I _ever_ compete with you Omi? You with you mastery over opening envelopes," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"I am glad that you realize that. Now, for the opening of the mysterious envelope!" Omi said.

He opened the envelope with a letter inside and read it out loud. The letter was exactly like the one the Titans got except it was addressed to them.

"The CYH? Doesn't ring a bell," Clay said.

"I love that competition! I used to watch it all the time in Tokyo," Kimiko said.

"This'll be the 5th one, right?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah because I'm sixteen and the competition began ten years ago when I was six," Kimiko said.

"Ah, the CYH. Only the most skilled of warriors get to go," Master Fung said.

"So then I, Omi, shall win the competition!" Omi said (duh).

"And what makes you think you're going to win partner?" Clay asked.

"Who do you think is going to win, RAIMUNDO?!" Omi shouted.

Rai (who was extremely angry by now) decided to change the subject. "So Kim, can you RSVP for us?"

"Sure thing," Kimiko said.

After she sent the RSVP Dojo asked, "Wait a minute so am I coming?"

"Of coarse you are Dojo!" Kimiko said.

"Oh and by the partner," Clay said to Omi, "You might be up to more of a challenge then you think,"

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"Omi, there are going to be people from all over the world! Probably at least in the 100's" Raimundo said.

"Not to worry! I am quite skilled, and besides I don't have to worry about the _girls_ beating me!" Omi said.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Kimiko yelled.

"I, uh, um,"

"Come on you guys we should get to packing," Raimundo said.

"Raimundo is most correct," Omi said, "For once,"

"What was that last part?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing,"

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

At the Zodiac Mountain they were completely bored out of their minds. They were all watching T.V but the sad thing was, nothing was on.

Erika had the remote and was flipping through all the channels, for the 5th time.

"This is so boring! Can't we go see a movie instead?" Jake asked eagerly.

"We've seen every movie that's out, what's the point?" Acacia asked.

"Why can't we _ever_ find something to do?" Gail questioned.

"Because people hate us," Seth said.

"Seth! That's not true!" Tobias said.

Seth's eyes flashed dark purple for a few seconds then went back to normal.

"Oh man," Seth said.

"What?" Phoebe and Phineas said in unison.

"I just had a quick vision of Ian walking through the door," Seth said.

Cecelia, Keiko and Lilith all looked at each other, then the doors flew open.

"Hey Lily, your pictures came and let me tell you, you will _want_ the retake," Ian said.

"What did I tell you about calling me Lily? AND going through our mail?" Lilith asked.

"Don't. But hey you got something that says 'Congratulations Zodiac' on it. Did you guys win a prize or something?" Ian asked. "If so, can I have half on it?"

Acacia took the envelope and opened it.

"Oh, my, God!" Acacia yelled.

"What did Erika get arrested finally?" Catherine asked.

"What makes you think I got arrested?" Erika asked.

"Just throwing it out there," Catherine said.

"We've been invited to the CYH!" Acacia exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Leila asked grabbing the letter.

"Wow, his has never happened before!" Cecelia said.

"I know! Normally people hate us too much to invite us to anything!" Leila said rather happily.

"So I hear that you guys can bring five guests," Ian said.

"Oh yeah! We can! So who should we invite?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know maybe that hottie!" Lilith said.

"I know, I know, I am fabulous. But please don't fight over me!" Ian said putting his arm around Keiko and Lilith.

"No problem there," Keiko said shoving his hand off of her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I meant Daniel," Lilith said.

"WHAT?!" Ian said.

"No," Leila said.

"Why not?" Lilith asked. "Your brother is so cool!"

"Lil, you know that he doesn't know that I'm cursed! Or any of you for that matter! The only reason Ian knows is because Keiko was being an idiot! I'm not ready to tell him just yet," Leila said.

"But-" Lilith began.

"Come on Lil, give Leila a break," Seth said.

"Thank you!" Leila said.

Ian was in utter shock at what Lilith had said that he hadn't moved from his spot, although Cecelia was still cracking up about it.

"So, that means you're not going to invite me?" Ian asked.

Keiko looked at Acacia and she nodded. Then Keiko said, "Of course you're coming! What kind of friends would we be?"

"Wahoo!" Ian said in excitement.

Phoebe went over to the computer and opened her E-mail and started to type the RSVP letter.

"So is it just Ian?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup," Tobias said.

Phoebe sent the E-mail and they headed off to pack. Ian as well went home to pack (although he did stay in their living room for about 3 minutes).

They would leave on Saturday (the first day of July) morning at the Sacramento dock at 8:30 am. All the heroes would have to come to Sacramento and board a boat to get to Glubaria, or else they would not be allowed to dismount on the island.

-------------

I know you all probably thing my characters are _very_ boring. They will get more interesting and you will learn that they actually _do_ have personalities…I know…it's shocking to me too. Oh and you can go ahead and tell me how completely OOC the Titans are. xD 'Cause I wrote this in like…October. So…yes. Also, I may upload another chapter of 'Six Years Later'…later. :)

vivi-raikim14


	3. At the Docks Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. I don't own Teen Titans, any of the characters or anything else related. They all belong to Cartoonnetwork and DC.

OMG!!!!!! THANK YOU KATOKAT FOR TELLING ME THAT I CUT SOMETHING OFF!!!! -hugs you- I then checked the story and I realized that in chapter 2 I accidentally added in chapters 3-6 also (6 ain't finished)...hehe -feels stupid- So I'll post chapter 4 later and chapter 5 tomorrow.

**Chapter 3: At the docks meeting new people**

**_or_  
**

**At the docks meeting new people _and_ Rai almost falling into the water.**

It was only a little dense fog at 8:00 am that Saturday morning. The Teen Titans were all in one bunch as were the Zodiac. More people were arriving by the second and it was getting crowded.

"That is the prettiest boat I have ever seen!" Starfire said.

"That's the Ocean Whale Star, one of the most famous ships in the country," Robin explained.

"Is that the ship we are going to have the dance on?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, this is for whale watching, the boat we get to have the dance on is the California 7," Robin said.

"The California 7?! That ship is huge!" Beast Boy said.

The California 7 is also a very famous ship. It has four floors, the deck (which they will be having the dance on), the second floor dining room (for eating), the third floor entertainment center (movies) and the fourth floor lounge (for people to hang out and chat). The lounge area also has a big glass square in the center so you can see the fish below you.

The Ocean Whale is only has two floors, the deck where people can watch the whales (or any other animal that happens to come up) and the second floor where you can get food. It is a cerulean color with a flag (banner) that is light pink on the top half and light green on the second half. In the middle it has a sea shell.

"So why can't we board the boat?" Tobias asked over by the boat.

"Because when they sign us in we could go on and off the boat, so when they leave they check to make sure everyone's on board then they take off. Whether you're on the boat or not, because you were checked in," Lilith explained.

"So we would find another way to go to the island," Tobias said.

"Nope. Only if you're on the boat, or else you can't compete," Lilith said.

"Oh," Tobias said.

Over where the Teen Titans were Beast Boy was looking at the Zodiac.

"They look really powerful," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah you better watch your back," Aqualad said.

"I say we go and greet them! They seem to be all in one group, not really interacting with anyone," Beast Boy said.

Just then another hero went over to them and said hi.

"You were saying?" Speedy said.

"Well I think that we should go and greet them anyways, to make new friends!" Starfire suggested.

They all walked over to them and Robin then asked, "So what team are you on?"

They all turned and Acacia said, "Were the Zodiac,"

"Really? You guys are so cool! So I've always wondered…what does Zodiac stand for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, nothing," Seth said.

"Oh well just so you know Teen Titans doesn't stand for anything either," Beast Boy said.

"We know that," Phoebe said.

"Really, so you guys are fans of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Phineas said a bit sarcastically.

They all introduced each other to one another then Ian said to Beast Boy, "By the way, Lilith, Keiko and Cecelia all are in love with me. So don't get any ideas,"

"Ian!" Lilith said slapping him.

"Ian you Liar!" Keiko said slapping him.

"We don't love you like that!" Cecelia said punching him in the arm.

"They're playing hard to get," Ian said rubbing his face.

"You wish," Lilith said.

"You bet I do!" Ian said.

"Oh this is most wondrous! I have already made so many new friends!" Starfire said giving the closets person (Leila) a giant bone crushing hug. Seth stood behind Leila kind of scared that he'd be next.

Meanwhile some where in the sky about five minuets away, there was Dojo and the monks.

"Dojo, how far are we from the docks?" Omi asked.

"About five minuets," Dojo said.

"I cannot wait to finally meet all of the contestants!" Omi said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I her that we can choose our own opponent on Monday," Clay said.

"Oh, I shall pick the toughest and strongest opponent there!" Omi said "And I SHALL be victorious!"

In a few minutes they were at the dock.

As Dojo was preparing to land a seagull was flying towards him, but as he served around it Raimundo fell off heading towards the water screaming.

The Titans and the Zodiac turned around to see what was going on. Right before Rai was about to crash into the water Acacia flung out her hand as her eyes glowed white. Rai suddenly stopped in mid air and was brought to safety.

He quickly joined his friends, who had landed after he was saved, then went over to the others.

"Ay, thanks for the save," Rai said to Acacia.

"No biggy," Acacia said.

They all introduced each other then Omi said, "So, which one of you is the most powerful?"

"Uh, well, I'd have to say Keiko," Jake said.

Omi held onto that knowledge.

Raimundo looked at all the girls (Starfire, Bumble Bee, Raven and the girls of the Zodiac…..and Kimiko) then said to Phoebe and Phineas, "So are you two twins?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Phoebe said.

"Unfortunately?" Rai asked.

"Do you know what it's like being related to someone like Phineas?" Phoebe asked.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Phineas yelled.

They were all talking and laughing (for the twins, fighting, again), but Clay was distracted by something else. He was looking at Acacia. No one really noticed that he was looking at her, but he was interrupted by the sound of a mega phone.

"Attention everyone! We are now going to board the boat now! Please bring your luggage to the front of the boat to we can load it! Then please come over to me so I can check you in!" The man at the front of the boat said.

--------

There are no words.

vivi-raikim14


	4. On The Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. I don't own Teen Titans, any of the characters, weapons, or vehicles. They all belong to DC and/or Cartoonnetwork. ----I DO own the Zodiac characters They all belong to me!!!! MWAHAHAH!!!

I owe all of you a HUGE apology!!! AND A COOKIE!!! –hands everyone a cookie- I know I promised you all the next two chapters in like the next two day and I'm sorry I didn't!!! I just came across a few LARGE plot problems that I need to fix. Unfortunately, this means I must re-write half of the next chapter. But I promise I'll be better with updating!!!

**Chapter 4: On The Boat**

**_or_**

**On the boat where Clay gets good and bad advice and when Beast Boy makes his move.**

So they all boarded the boat and after three minutes it took off. Most of the people were on the second floor eating breakfast since they hadn't had any time to eat this morning.

The Zodiac and the Xiaolin warriors sat and ate together (the tables were pretty large). The Teen Titans (both) sat right behind them.

"Man, these are the best waffles ever!" Jake said chomping them down.

"I reckon this is the best food I have ever eaten," Clay said.

Behind them Beast Boy turned around and started talking to Gail.

"So, you guys been here before?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah, this is our first year," Gail responded.

"Do you think you have a chance at wining?" Beast Boy asked

"We have the same chance as everyone else,"

"Well, maybe when we get to the island, you and me could take a walk on the beach," Beast Boy suggested.

"No,"

"But-,"

"No!"

Best Boy groaned and turned around. Jake smiled happily to himself.

"So, where is the Xiaolin Temple?" Erika asked.

"So, do you not pay any attention at all in Geography?" Catherine asked.

Erika hissed at Catherine then Omi said, "It is in China,"

"Oh, Keiko you're from China right?" Erika asked.

"No. I'm from Japan for like the millionth time," Keiko said.

"You're from Japan?! Me too! What city are you from?" Kimiko asked.

"Er, well I was born in Nagoya and when I was four I moved to Tokyo. Then I moved to Seattle WA when I was six, but then my mom died so I went back to Nagoya because that was were she was getting buried. THEN I went back to Tokyo when I was seven. Then back to Seattle. Then I got this stupid letter so I had to go to California to meet up with theses idiots," Keiko explained.

"Wow. So I'm from Tokyo. Hey your name is Keiko right? That's cool, I have a friend with that name!" Kimiko asked. "So why did you have to stay in California?"

"Yeah, my name is Keiko. And I stayed in California because the idiot Mayor of that town said that we all had to be at one place," Keiko said. "He 'claims' it will be saver,"

"Hey Kim, isn't your best friend named Keiko?" Raimundo asked.

"Different person," Kimiko said.

"Actually I have a cousin named Kimiko Tohomiko. I haven't seen her in like forever though," Keiko said.

The monks all sat wit their mouths dropped.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko," Kimiko said.

The both of them started talking in Japanese to each other.

After a while they were finished with breakfast and were just hanging out.

Clay was on the deck with a few other people (the others claimed it was to cold and stayed downstairs).

Ian walked up to him and asked, "So….which one is it?"

"Huh?" Clay said in a voice that sounded like he just broke out of a trance.

"Oh come on! Five girls are standing right over there, and you are clearly staring at one of them!" Ian said.

"Um, well," Clay started.

"Who is it? Starfire? Gail? Acacia? Leila? Lilith? By the way she's mine,"

"Well-" Clay started.

"Ian, are you giving girl advice again?" Jake asked.

Ian looked down at the ground and said, "No,"

"Don't listen to a word he says, okay?" Jake said to Clay.

"Was that an insult?" Ian screamed.

Jake paused for a moment then said "No! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"So, uh can either one of you give me advice?" Clay asked.

"Just be friendly with her. Don't come on to strong or she will probably reject you. Just be friends for now," Jake said.

During his lecture Ian had been mocking him.

Cecelia came out of nowhere and grabbed Ian by the arm. "Come on Ian! You said that you would look for whales with Keiko and I,"

"Do I have to go now? I'm busy,"

"No, I guess not. I guess we'll have to just find, _some other guy_ to find whales with,"

Ian got a huge smile on his face then said, "Wait, wait, yes I actually I'm not busy! Haha! I tricked you! Now let's go search for whales, shall we?" Ian walked off with Cecelia.

"Just listen to my advice and you'll be fine," Jake said.

Jake then patted Clay on the back for encouragement and left leaving Clay all by himself. Clay walked over to the edge of the boat. He then saw a small mount of land.

"We're almost there!" Acacia said.

Clay jumped then said "What in tarnation?!"

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Acacia asked.

"Only a bit," Clay said looking in another direction.

"So, dragon of the earth huh?" Acacia asked.

"Yep," Clay started "So what's your element?"

"Fire,"

They stood in due silence for 4 minutes.

"So, have any idea who is going win?" Acacia asked.

"I don't know. Well in our group I'd have to say either Omi or Raimundo. What about you?"

"Hmm, maybe Keiko. Or maybe even Lilith," Acacia said.

"What about you?" Clay asked.

"Oh, I'm not that good," she responded blushing.

"Really? Cause I'd imagine tha-," Clay started.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on and said "Attention passengers. We are now approaching the island of Glubaria. Please all come down to the second floor for a mild briefing of what will happen when you get there. Thank you,"

"We'll talk later," Acacia said walking down to the second floor.

Clay followed after her and sat down at the same place he sat while eating breakfast.

"Hello everyone!" The man said. "We will dismount on Glubaria within ten minutes or so. So we just want to let you know what you'll be doing when you get there. All of you will head to the beach where Maria and Elliot will join you and give you a short assembly of what you'll be doing on your trip, about the matches, the weekends and Fridays, and the scoring process. After this we'll all head over to the hotels where you will get your room key. Your luggage will already be in your room. Some rooms might have only one person in it, three at the largest, but Maria and Elliot will explain more about that in the assembly. After you are all settled in your rooms, you then can do what ever you please!"

A few minutes later they were at the island. They all dismounted and the Titans, Xiaolin Monks and the Zodiac all met up.

"So, how are the cousins doing?" Beast Boy asked nudging Keiko.

"Er, actually, I got the last name messed up. My cousin's name is Kimiko Tahamika. Not Tohomiko," Keiko said.

"How'd ya find that out?" Bumble Bee asked.

_Flashback_

Kimiko and Keiko were still sitting at the table talking when Keiko had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we call my dad and tell him?" Keiko said.

"Good idea!" Kimiko said.

Keiko dialed the number then her dad picked up. "Hi dad! It's me Keiko!"

"Hello Keiko! So how are you doing?" Keiko's dad said on the phone.

"I'm fine, and so is cousin Kimiko!" Keiko said.

"Kimiko? How did you find her?" Her dad asked.

"I was invited to the CYH and I met up with her on the boat,"

"That's fantastic! Is she near by?" Her dad asked.

"Yup she's right here," Keiko said putting her cell phone on speakerphone.

"Hello Tahamika Kimiko!" Her dad said.

"Tahamika?!" Keiko and Kimiko said in unison.

"But dad, I thought my cousin's name was Tohomiko!" Keiko said.

"What? Oh, no! Toshiro Tohomiko isn't your mother's brother! In fact, she didn't even have a brother. Two sisters remember?" Her dad said.

_End of flashback_

"Wow," Speedy said.

"Yeah really!" Keiko said.

They all went to the beach then for the assembly.

----------

Once more! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm finally getting back into the story which is good news for youz!! Review plz!

vivi-raikim14


End file.
